


Sulu and the Seeds

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gen, George and Harold adopt a super hamster and chill with it, book canon, set during book 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: George and Harold added a new member to the treehouse family: Sulu the bionic hamster! They chill with their new hamster friend, only to find some more-than-amazing abilities.





	Sulu and the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> set during book 6, the Bionic Booger Boy! Context for those who didn't read:  
> Melvin has a superpower hamster but abandons it, George and Harold adopt it. Next chapter they bring the hamster to show-and-tell and it swallows a watermelon whole, and spits the seeds strong enough to knock down a nearby tree. This is just an in-between-chapters fic.

 

            “Man, it sure it cool how you can fly!” Harold said to their tiny hamster, Sulu.

            Both George and Harold were climbing their way up to their treehouse, and Sulu floated along with them.

            “ _Squeak Squeak!”_ He answers, floating away into their treehouse.

            The boys catch up quickly, and watch their new friend.

            Even with Sulu’s advanced intelligence and strength, he was still a hamster, and he wasn’t comfortable sitting down until the entire treehouse was properly sniffed.

            “So, what now?” George asked, “Do we just let him roam free?”

            “I guess,” Harold shrugged, “I don’t think he needs a cage, since he has superpowers. We should probably feed him, though.”

            “Oh, yeah,” George said, then smiled and rushed to his dad’s old ice chest that he let George have, “We can share this!”

            George quickly pulled out a large watermelon.

            “Yeah!” Harold clapped, already ready to enjoy some juicy watermelon.

            George ran down to his house (they weren’t allowed to have knives in the treehouse), and came back up shortly afterwards with three huge watermelon slices.

            “Thank you!” Harold said, taking a big bite of his slice.

            George placed Sulu’s slice on the ground next to him, and Sulu busied himself with sniffing it first to investigate.

            “’ey, Suwu,” Harold said, mouth crammed full of watermelon, “waff fis!”

            “He said ‘watch this’,” George translated for Sulu.

            Suddenly, Harold leaned back and aimed up into the sky, and spit a few times.

            “Haha!” He laughed, “Look, look!”

            They all looked up to the ceiling, where Harold had successfully stuck a seed to the ceiling.

            “Woah, dude!” George cried, “That’s awesome! My turn!”

            George grabbed his watermelon slice, shoved a huge chunk in his mouth, and tried to spit a seed onto the ceiling. Unfortunately, his spit-power fell short, and all the seeds fell to the ground.

            “Aw, man,” George said, however not actually sad.

            They looked over to Sulu.

            “What do you think, buddy?” Harold asked, starting to take another bite.

            Sulu paused for a moment, scratched his ear, then looked to the watermelon slice in front of him.

            Suddenly, Sulu opened his mouth more than two times wider than his actual body, and shoved the entire slice in his mouth at once.

            “Woah!” Both of the boys shouted, Harold spitting watermelon chunks onto George.

            “Ew, dude.”

            “Sorry.”

            “ _Squeak!_ ”

            They both looked again to Sulu, who’s cheek was wildly contorted to the shape of a watermelon slice. He sat on his hind legs, aimed up, and-

            _Pew, pew, pew!_

“WOAH!” George and Harold screamed, jumping up.

            They stared wide-eyes at a new, watermelon seed shaped hole in the treehouse ceiling.

            “Sulu…” Harold mumbled, slowly looking down.

            “That was…” George said, looking down too.

            Sulu backed up, scared of punishment similar to Melvin’s.

            “Amazing!!!!” They both cried, rushing over to Sulu. They fell to the ground, eye-level with Sulu, both petting him as much as they could.

            “Sulu, that was like, the coolest thing I’ve _ever_ seen!” George laughed.

            “Can we bring you to show and tell tomorrow?” Harold asked, holding up the remainder of his slice to indicate what he was asking for.

            Sulu nodded happily, floating up again to sit on Harold’s shoulder.

            “Man, Sulu is, like, the _best_ hamster ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> i never read books 9 thru 12 but im going to buy them soon. I heard by boy sulu marries Crackers and has babies???? sweet


End file.
